What He Needs
by Caera1996
Summary: Jim and Leonard are occasional roommates as Starfleet cadets. Leonard has somewhat settled in to his new life. Jim...is still adjusting. More than friends and not yet lovers, Jim and Bones are learning to find and provide comfort for each other in that space in between.


**Title:** What He Needs  
**Author: **Caera1996  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Jim and Leonard are occasional roommates as Starfleet cadets. Leonard has somewhat settled in to his new life. Jim...is still adjusting. More than friends and not yet lovers, Jim and Bones are learning to find and provide comfort for each other in that space in between.

* * *

"Jim…what happened? Come here…sit down," Leonard said. He reached to touch him, to feel him, because he looked flushed and sweaty, and he was a little scraped up, but Jim flinched away from his hands, and Leonard reacted with a doctor's instinct, stopping in his tracks and not forcing the contact. His eyes catalogued what he could see…his civilian clothes were wrinkled and dirty, there was what looked like an abrasion at his throat and on his cheekbones, and he had scraped knuckles. "What happened?" he asked again, keeping his voice low.

Jim glanced up at him, annoyance bright in his eyes. "Don't go all psych doctor on me, Bones. I'm fine." He sat down heavily, shrugging out of his civilian clothes and letting them drop to the floor.

Leonard sat on the bed, across from him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't look like you're fine. What happened?"

"Nothing. I mean, there was this guy…" he trailed off, glancing up from the floor to see Bones looking at him in that clinically concerned way he had. "Nothing happened. Bones, can – can I ask you something?"

His heart racing, hoping that what Jim was saying was true, and the injuries he could see were the only ones he'd suffered, Leonard nodded, his gaze softening. "Yeah, Jim, of course."

"Can you…just be you? Please? I don't need a doctor, I don't need a shrink…I just need you right now. Okay?"

Leonard swallowed, strangely touched by Jim's request. He sounded so tired, and so young. And so vulnerable. It wasn't like him at all.

"Sure, Jim. Of course. It's late…why don't you go get cleaned up, and we'll get to bed. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said. He stood, made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leonard took the opportunity to arrange the bed. Normally when Jim stayed here, he stayed on the couch. He still could, if he wanted. The blankets he used were in their perpetual spot, under the side table. Leonard pulled them out and made up the couch while Jim showered. Then he pulled one of his own t-shirts and boxers out of the drawer and put them in the bathroom.

"Thanks," Jim said from behind the shower door.

"No problem," Leonard replied.

Then he turned off all but one of the lights and got in his own bed, shifting back, and leaving the blankets turned back in invitation. They slept together sometimes…usually when they were both drunk…but maybe Jim needed this tonight. Maybe he needed the simple connection of laying near someone who cared. If he did, Leonard wanted it to be with him.

A couple minutes later, Jim exited the bathroom in a puff of steam. He paused, taking in the room…the couch that was made up for him, and the bed that was open to him. Leonard lay still, waiting for him to make a decision. Jim stood there, torn between what he really wanted and what he thought was expected. He stood there long enough that Leonard decided to make sure he knew he was welcome.

"Jim," he said quietly. "C'mon."

That seemed to do the trick. Jim headed to the bed and settled in, laying on his back and pulling the blankets over him without a word. He still felt too far away, and Leonard wanted him to feel close, got the sense that Jim needed to feel connected. So Leonard took a risk and shifted closer to him, reaching out to hold his arm. Jim lay there for a few minutes, allowing the contact, then surprised Leonard by rolling to his side, turning in to him and moving close enough that Leonard could put his arm around him. Taking the hint, he did, and rubbed Jim's back soothingly.

Having exactly what he needed, Jim sighed in contentment.

"Thanks Bones," he murmured.

"Any time, Jim," he whispered. "Any time."


End file.
